tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Discretion
This page is for the evil Decepticon communicator. For her heroic Shattered Glass counterpart, see Discretion (SG). DISCRETION is the communications officer of the Dominicons, and is charged with keeping their information lines open and free of Autobot scrutiny. The youngest of the Dominicons, Discretion is a bit of a gearhead, and was welcomed into the Decepticons for her technical and scouting abilities. Less hardened than her teammates, Discretion is pretty friendly, although rather distant. At times, she seems to get along better with her equipment than other people. In robot mode, Discretion has keen senses and several communications skills, as well as a rather unique fighting style. In jet mode, she can build up static electricity in her wings, and fire it as a concentrated blast to take out enemy com towers. If Discretion has learned one thing during her time with the Dominicons, it is when to keep her mouth shut. As a result, she often knows quite a bit more than those around her realize. With the other Dominicons, she merges to form Dominicus, as the left arm. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Discretion once lacked her later codename, and was caught hacking into restricted communications systems just to see if she could. Sentenced to a punishment detail on one of Cybertron's moons, she quickly learned to get along with the other personnel there, as well as when to keep her mouth shut and her nose clean. Impressed by her positive attitude and technical prowess, Illarion recruited her into her new group, the Dominicons, where Discretion has thrived ever since. MUX History: Discretion was part of Illarion's team even before they came to Earth. In 2013, all Earth-assigned Seekers were brought to Cybertron to help defend Polyhex. In 2014 she returned to Earth. Later that year all the Dominicons began the process of being upgraded to a combiner team. In 2015, she witnessed a battle between Knightmare and Megatron. When Starscream intervened, the Domincons merged for the first time to form Dominicus. Megatron, however, showed his even greater power as he dispatched the combiner with one shot of his anti-matter cannon. After that, the Dominicons left the Decepticons and took off on their own. In 2018 the Dominicons became defending neutrals from Decepticon aggression, including defending the industrial town of Valvolux. OOC Notes Discretion transforms into a white Decepticon jet. She sometimes monitors the IRC channel as "Auditor". Logs / Posts 2018 * May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" - The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. May 19 - Attack on Valvolux < An audio only transmission sent to the Command Center > After intercepting message traffic from both the Decepticons and Autobots speaking of conflicts and troop movements near the former industrial center on the eastern plains I decided to investigate. My intention was merely to see what the situation was and return with the information... You know how they say 'No plan survives contact with the enemy'? Well, I kind of ran into the Decepticons, lead by Shockwave, launching an assault on Valvolux. While I was fairly sure the Autobots would have been fine without my help; I wasn't so sure about the neutrals, so I helped out. I managed to ground Ferak for a while, and send Blast Off into an unscheduled, high speed landing... I did take a few, minor hits, but nothing serious. The battle, on the whole was unconclusiove and the 'Cons ended up pulling back to set up fortifications of their on for a protract siege of the area. Oh, and I -may- have sent some battlefield intelligence to Prowl as the fight was happening, so both he, and Encore know I was there. Discretion out. < There's some background noise of sporadic weapons fire and chattering briefly before the transmission ends > 6-3 - "Old mech, new tricks" Imager shows off, and Encore gets an idea out of it. June 6 - "Valvolux: Another Problem for the Pile" The Dominicons report in with something worth knowing. Jun 21 - "Knightmare's Plans" The Dominicons discuss the fate of Valvolux. July 24 - "Planning and Logistics" Delusion and Discretion are planning a supply run. Backblast introduces himself. September 3 - "Nemesis Shows His Face" After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. 2019 * January 4 - "Springer Sculpts" - Springer works on a project in Valvolux, and attracts Dominicon attention. * March 18 - "Bread and Circuses" - Bludgeon hopes for a grudge match and gets a Dinobot, while the Dominicons do their best to make friends. * April 8 - "Hot Competition" - With the Valvolux Arena repaired, the games continue! Fiery combatants battle for glory. * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. * October 1 - "Discretion Has Ideas" - Discretion has thoughts on both a memorial for those who died facing The Fallen, and the potential team rebuild. 2020 * January 2 - "Word Games with Cerebros" - Cerebros ends up arguing semantics with Dominicons. Players While Discretion had a sometimes-player until 2017, when she was taken over by Mythperceptions. In 2018 she was taken back over by Anher. Category:Characters Category:Former Decepticons Category:Dominicons Category:FCs Category:Female Characters Category:active Category:OCs Category:OFCs Category:Seekers Category:Transformers Category:Female Transformers Category:Cybertron